


Secrets to the Grave

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gods, Het, Human, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Secrets, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut doesn't understand why, but he likes Eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets to the Grave

Lugnut knew it was wrong. He had no right to feel this way. He was just a demi-god, a servant to Megatron. A very loyal and proud servant who would die protecting his master. He had never once done anything to cross Megatron and he never would. He owed the man his life and Megatron had never done him any wrong. Of course he would be loyal.

But now... Now he wasn't sure if he was loyal as he once thought.

He didn't know how it happened. Or why it happened either. His only duties to the God of Death were to guard him and his domain. He didn't have time for idle chatter or conversation and he normally didn't partake in it, not wanting to be distracted from his duties. Besides, it was an intimidation thing. If he chatted with people, he would appear friendly and people who think it would be easy to get pass him and hurt his lord. If he just stood there silently, people tended to be more afraid of him.

Except for the Goddess of Day. He was never like that with her.

Megatron had told his servants to never do anything to offend Eclipse or her feelings. So whenever she came by and had to wait for Megatron, she would converse with his servants if they were around. And often times, they would talk while she waited for the other god.

She was Megatron's woman. She was the one that he loved so much, he had even tried to hide her away so she wouldn't join the Council, so she wouldn't get hurt... Primus, their relationship could have been ruined because of that, but she came back to him. They still loved each other. Lugnut was sure that Megatron wanted to marry her and have children with her. It had to have been the same for Eclipse as well.

So why? Why did he, knowing all of this, become attracted to Eclipse?

It was wrong. He wasn't worthy. He was just a minor god, titleless and a servant to his master, who was a thousand times more worthy of her than he would ever be. Eclipse was a goddess, the Goddess of Day; she didn't need little men like him lusting after her like some sort of animal. It would have offended her to know that someone like him was fantasizing about her...

Though nothing perverted, it was still wrong. His mind was still plagued with thoughts of holding her hand, hugging her tightly, and even kissing her... Doing things with her that only Megatron should have been doing. Because only he was worthy of being with Eclipse in that manner. If Lugnut knew of anyone else who was having thoughts like him, he would have confronted them. Maybe even threatened them to stay away from her.

He tried to discipline himself. Force himself away from her and put some distance between them. It didn't work. He still found himself drawn to her, talking to her and daydreaming about being with her. It was pathetic; he was acting like a lovesick child. Always wanting to be around her, to have her chatting with him and smiling at him.

Primus, he was pathetic.

And even now, as he stood guard with Strika as always, his eyes followed Eclipse as she and Megatron came out of his bedroom, his hand at her back to gently guide her towards the door. He kept his face stoic, but his chest hurt watching them. Jealous that she wasn't looking at him the same way she looked at Megatron.

"Don't skip on the meeting today," Eclipse said, stepping away from him. "Alpha Trion is starting to threaten to send escorts. Again."

"He never sends them."

"Yes, he does; he sends me, like I'm your mother."

Megatron chuckled darkly, bringing up a hand to seize the back of her head. Lugnut could only watch as he pulled her into a deep kiss, unable to stop his chest from tightening up. He had no right to feel this way, none at all. His master was happy, so he should have been happy for him. He should have felt nothing while seeing him kiss his lover and yet...

Eclipse pulled back, blushing brightly. "I told you not to do that in front of people."

"You're too reserved." He leaned down to kiss her again, though it was only a chaste one. "I'll show up today."

"Promise?"

"... Yes, I'll be there."

Eclipse smiled. Such a gentle, beautiful one too... one that was only for Megatron and no one else. Lugnut's hand tightened around his sword, but he didn't look away or change his face, even though it was hard to keep it still.

"Thank you."

Megatron regarded her with a nod before she turned away. Lugnut and Strika quickly opened the door for her, Eclipse turning to look at him for a moment. Lugnut swallowed, his cheeks almost turning red when she gave him a small smile.

"Have a good day, my lady."

"You too, Lugnut."

She turned to Strika too, giving her the same smile and a nod before walking out of Megatron's private residence. Then Lugnut and Strika closed the door behind her, turning to face Megatron who just ran a hand through his hair. Right, he had wanted to ditch again today. Not that Lugnut blamed him; they were talking about more boring human matters again, none that really required his attention. The God of Death was only ever interested in humans if it meant he punish them and take their souls. Otherwise, he didn't seem to want to have a part in anything they did.

Megatron turned away, gesturing for Lugnut to follow him. And he obediently did as commanded, only stopping to give Strika a nod. He would always be loyal to his master. He would never betray him, even with these feelings he had for Eclipse.

He could never let Megatron know. Or Eclipse. They didn't need to be burdened with an outsider's feelings, especially if he was never going to act upon them. They weren't important, just his secret. One that would take with him to the grave.


End file.
